Broken lovers ON HOLD
by HermionePeace
Summary: Korrina and Peter each are the oldest of ther siblings. Each are dragged in as slaves to a moster. Both are abused and taken from there families. Finally safe in Narnia right? No, they still have the memories. Can they be saved? Peter/OC W: abuse, slavery
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you like it.

* * *

Korrina sat in her chair, her face was that of a broken angle. The bodies of 4 children lay on the floor. He'd tortured each of them till they begged to die. He'd kept one of her siblings alive, Regina, the youngest. She was somewhere, where Korrina would never find her. He promised to keep her alive and well feed if Korrina remained his pretty little bride. Korrina was a child of 12 when he, a man of 43, had forced her to marry him. Now here she was, 14, staring at the bodies of the children she'd sworn to protect. She got up and walked over to the baby nursery. She looked at her 3 month old daughter. Even if she wasn't conceived in love, Korrina would treasure her.

**In Narnia**

Susan looked over at Aslan.

"Why are we here, Aslan?" Susan asked looking around the court.

"Susan, do you know where your brother is?" Aslan asked her.

"Jeremy said Peter wished to go to boarding school in Paris," Susan said looking at him confused.

"Susan, Lucy, Edmund, that man isn't the hero you know him to be. He is anything but. I'll explain after you see this."

They all turned to a movie screen.

_**A young girl with strawberry blond hair was sitting in the grass.**_

"Her name was Korrina; she was just like you Lucy. She was fun to be with and forgiving, imaginit and wild girl."

_**The 12 year old was sitting with a 2 year old girl in her lap. Two little boys where playing with an apple. Seeing who can throw it the farthest.**_

**"_WHAT IS THIS?" a very angry Jeremy yelled. He grabbed the two year old by her long brown hair. She screamed as he punched her in the gut over and over._**

_**Korrina jumped up "STOP STOP!" she screamed. "Please I beg you. I'll do anything, just stop hurting her," Korrina begged through her tears and on her knees.**_

_**He stopped "Anything?"**_

**"_Yes, anything," Korrina said._**

**"_Well," he grabbed Korrina by her hair and dragged her into the house. She tried to get up but he pulled her to fast._**

_**He dragged her into his room. He let her fall to the ground. She quickly got up and stood very still. He walked out of his closet holding a beautiful white dress. "Put it on!" he commanded.**_

_**Korrina went into the bathroom and put the beautiful dress on.**_

_**She walked out.**_

**"_You look ravishing my dear," He said with an evil smile._**

_**She followed him as he walked into his mansion's church. **_

**"_Wha, why am I here?" she asked._**

**"_So I can wed you my darling," he said giving her an evil smile._**

_**She started to back away, her hand shaking in front of her. "No, NO," she screamed.**_

**"_All right lets find Charlie," he said starting to walk away._**

**"_No, NO don't hurt him, I'll do it, I'll do it," Korrina screamed._**

**"_Ok then."_**

Susan watched in horror as a man she admired was forcing a girl of 12 to marry him.

_**Korrina was 13 now. She was walking about the mansion in a floor length black evening gown. She stopped and looked at her brothers and sisters playing in the playroom.**_

_**Charlie was playing with John. Regina or Reggie was playing with Stacy. She walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed.**_

_**He walked in and smiled at her. He pushed her down.**_

Susan watched him reach for her dress buttons and then it skipped.

_**Korrina was putting her dress back on. Tears were in her eyes. She put the dress that was a design for a woman of 25 on. She wiped away her tears and put on her make up.**_

Susan couldn't believe it. She'd admired this man.

_**A doctor looked Korrina over. **_

**"_Mrs. Jordans, you're pregnant," he said to her._**

**"_What?!" she screamed._**

_**Her husband, however, was doing a happy dance. **_

**_A/N read an review_**


	2. Sister's horror

_**Chapter 2**_

Aslan turned the movie off. "He's still married to her too."

Susan looked down to Lucy. "What happened to Peter?"

"He became Mr. Jordans… slave, to protect the three of you from him."

The three siblings looked at each other. Tears welled in Susan's eyes. "What did he do to Peter?"

"Tortured him, made him clean the house… and apparently… he got tiered of Korrina," Aslan said looking down sadly at Susan.

Caspian shuck his head sadly. He wanted to get up and run to Peter. When Peter left Narnia, they'd left as best friends.

"You're saying he raped him?!" Susan exclaimed.

Lucy inhaled so fast she fell backward, hitting her head on her throne.

"LUCY!" Susan and Edmund yelled rushing to her side.

"Oh my god," Susan exclaimed as she removed her hand from the back of Lucy's head.

"SHE'S BLEEDING!" Susan screamed looking at her blood drenched hand.

**Back in London**

Korrina looked down into her daughter's cradle. Her "husband's" arms slipped around her waist.

"My dear, I want another baby," he said in her ear.

She pulled out of his arms. She walked over to the window and stared out to the wild flower fields.

"Where's that boy you were using?" Korrina asked. She had seen the boy around. He was maybe a year or two older then her. She saw the knife marks on his arms and face. He had burn wounds, scratches, and bruises. She'd had them to, in her first few months of being his wife. After she'd learned how to be the "perfect bride" she'd started to get fewer beatings… he just raped her. She got the sickening suspicion that he did the same to the boy to.

"He somehow escaped," she hear him growl.

**Narnia**

Lucy lay in her bed with a bandage around her head. Susan and Edmund sat on each of her sides, Susan stroking her hair. Caspian and Aslan stood on Edmunds side looking sadly at the girl.

**Peter**

Peter bolted upright. A doctor came over to him. "King Peter, you must really…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Peter shouted going into the corner of his bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head.

"Please King Peter, you are safe, no one will hurt you," the young male doctor said.

**Lucy**

"QUEEN SUSAN, QUEEN SUSAN, QUEEN SUSAN!" yelled a young 16 year old nurse.

She held her stomach trying to catch her breath.

Susan got off the bed quickly and ran to the young girl.

"It's King Peter… he's… awake," she said between breaths.

"EDMUND STAY WITH LUCY," Susan yelled as she took off.

**Peter**

Susan walked in, all the doctors bowed and the nurses curtsied.

"Peter," Susan said softly. She reached out a hand to him.

"NO… PLEASE… GO AWAY. I'LL BE GOOD… JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Peter screamed, terrified.

"Peter, it's me… Susan, I wont hurt you. I promise."

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Peter yelled backing even farther into the corner.

Susan looked at the doorway sadly where Caspian and Aslan were.

**Back in London**

Korrina walked around the mansion. Her "husband" had left for the day. He had security guards all around the house so she couldn't escape.

She decided to look for Regina again. She had to be in the house somewhere. She walked down into the basement. She looked around, and then sighed deeply. Then something caught her eye. Something was glittering in the light. She walked over and picked it up. It was the locket Reggie had been wearing that day he hid her.

Korrina searched till she found the crack in the wall. She pulled the panel aside.

"REGGIE," she screamed running up and hugging her little sister.

"Rina, you saved me," Reggie said with a smile.

Just then Korrina heard the front door open. Her husband was home.

**_A/N How you like it? read and reveiw._**


	3. Similarities

**_Chapter 3_**

Korrina held Reggie close to her.

'Please, please, take us somewhere safe,' she begged in her thoughts.

Then, a feeling that she was being suctioned started, pulling first her feet, then legs, up until her head. And then, she was gone. Her baby upstairs in her cradle was too, if anyone had been nearby to notice.

**In Narnia**

Susan was eating dinner with Caspian and Edmund when a strawberry-blonde girl along with another appeared out of nowhere.

"Korrina?" Susan said in disbelief.

Korrina got up from her position on the floor, pulling Reggie up with her..

"A LION!" Reggie cried when she saw Aslan walk in.

"REGGIE!" Korrina yelled as Reggie ran over to the lion, throwing her arms around his furry mane.

"Why are you here?" Caspian kindly asked putting a hand on her arm. She flinched at his touch and backed away.

"I won't hurt you," he said, stepping forward.

"Like hell you won't. If you're not the abused… you're the abuser."

Then Susan was struck with an idea. "Korrina, would you feel better if you were to meet with someone else who was abused?"

Korrina looked at Susan strangely. Her eyes darted to Susan, Caspian, Edmund, and then Reggie who was playing happily with Aslan. Slowly and unsurely, she nodded.

Susan walked slowly over to her. She beckoned Korrina to follow her.

**Peter**

Peter's eyes were darting from doctor to doctor as they tried to give him medications. Then, the door opened. Susan, Caspian, and Aslan walked in. Behind them entered a girl with long strawberry hair with sapphire eyes. Her Narnia dress hugged her figure perfectly, but her eyes were haunted. His eyes, however, were looking at the red and blue bruise on her forehead, half covered by her hair.

"It's that boy I saw around the mansion," Korrina thought to herself.

"Peter won't let anyone go near him. Maybe, he'll let you," Susan whispered to her.

Korrina looked at Susan, then back to Peter. She slowly walked to the bed, sitting down on the bed and giving him a watery smile.

Peter looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"Peter," she said her voice soft, gentle, and caring. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm like you. An innocent child that was in a bad situation," she said inching her way closer to him.

"I'm not innocent, it's my fault," Peter told her, not looking at her.

She inched closer. "No, Peter, it's not your fault. You were the victim of cruelty."

"I'm nothing."

"No Peter, you have… and will do great things," she said still creeping closer.

"I don't deserve to be king," he whispered.

"Yes, you do. I've been in the same situations as you. Will you trust me if I show you my scars?" she asked looking at him. She was about halfway across the bed from him. He nodded, pulling his legs closer. She gently slid down the shoulder of her dress, to reveal a terrible burn on it. She pulled her dress up a little to reveal bruises and knife marks. "He cut me, punched me, and …raped me."

Everyone stared at her in awe as she wrapped her arms around Peter.

Susan smiled at the two, and then looked at the looks on Caspian's face.

The pair jumped 20 feet in the air when a maid barged through the door. "QUEEN SUSAN!"

Susan glared at her and gave her the 'this better be good' look.

"Queen Susan, a baby was found. In the west wing, in Queen Lucy's room."

A girl of 12 walked in behind the maid, holding a baby girl.

"Christina!" Korrina exclaimed running over and snatching the baby.

"She's your baby?" Susan asked as she remembered the video.

_"Mrs. Jordans, you're pregnant," he said to her._

_"What?!" she screamed._

_Her husband, however, was doing a happy dance. _

"Yes, thank God she's here," Korrina exclaimed hugging her baby close to her.

**_A/N Here's chapter 3. PLEASE REVEIW. Reveiw make me update faster. I'll give you a cookie._**


	4. Dreams of the Night

**Chapter 4**

Peter sat in his position in the corner of his bed, watching Korrina. He noticed things about her, things other people, like his sisters, would overlook. For instance, she walked swiftly, but she hesitated with certain movements and she was always on guard… except, with him.

He watched as she gently lay Christina in the beautiful cradle that Edmund had had made especially for Christina. Then walked over to him with a haunted smile on her angel face.

She climbed onto his bed with something in her hand.

"Susan told me you love this game as much as I do," she said holding up Clue. "Who do you want to be?"

"Mr. Green," Peter responded smiling a little as she set up the game. She nodded with a smile.

* * *

"I won!" she exclaimed happily.

Susan chose that time to walk in with a smile on her face. "I think you both should get some rest now."

Both Korrina and Peter's faces dropped, they had been having fun. The two looked like little kids that didn't want to go to bed.

Peter watched Korrina walk over to the cradle and pick up her daughter before following Susan.

* * *

Peter woke up in a sweat for two reasons. One: he'd had a really bad nightmare, and Two: someone was screaming bloody murder. So for the first time since he'd gotten to Narnia, Peter slipped out of bed. He followed the screaming to a bedroom and peered in to see Susan, Edmund, Caspian, Aslan, and at least 5 maids. Susan was holding down Korrina's waving arms for she was kicking her arms and legs in her sleep, screaming.

Peter still hated crowds of people, but, Korrina was there for him.

Peter almost flew to her side causing Susan to jump away. He pulled the kicking and screaming girl into his arms and whispered gentle and caring things into her ear.

She woke up with a start, tears continued to fall down her face. She curled up in his chest as Susan started to shoo out everyone.

After a little while Peter got up to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me," she whispered as the tears still made their way down her beautiful and scared face. Peter gave her a small smile and slipped under the covers. He draped his arms around her and pulled her so close; you couldn't stick a penny between them.

**NEXT DAY**

Peter slowly walked down the bank of the river. He looked to the side to see Korrina sitting on the grass holding her daughter close to her chest, tears slipping down her cheeks. He walked over and sat down next to her, knowing that talking wasn't what he had to do right now.

"He killed them. He killed them all," she said quietly her voice didn't break, but it did sound dead.

"He tortured Stacy till she was begging for him to kill her. He killed Charlie simply by making him watch as he tortured them. And he killed John by sticking a knife through his heart," she said watching the river.

"He spared Reggie because that was the only thing he could do to make me stay."

Peter slipped his arm around her and kissed her hair as she cried.

**Susan**

Susan smiled as she watched the two bond. It was weird, when one was having pain the other acted normal like nothing was above helping each other, but when they weren't with each other they looked so broken. She shuck her head slightly as she turned her head and went back to sewing.

**Peter & Korrina**

"Can I hold Christina?" Peter asked shyly.

"Sure," she said with a smile as she handed him her daughter.

"Hi, Christina," he said as he gently bounced her on his knees. The baby girl giggled as she played with Peter's finer.

**Susan**

"Queen Susan."

Susan turned her head to look at the young maid. "It's about Queen Lucy."

Susan's eyes grew wide.

* * *

_**A/N This is still on hold because one: my father is dieing from cancer two: I have a lot of other stories that I have to worry about.**_


	5. Dear to Me

**As much as this kills me, I have to say I'm giving this story up. I want someone else to take it over though. Can someone complete it for me? Please? This story is very dear to my heart but I just don't know how to write it.**

**If you decide to take it for me, I wont delete this version until it's up on your account. I wont feel bad if you get a beta for it, I no it's poor, grammar wise anyway.**

**PLEASE i beg that someone takes it. PLEASE?!**

**Please?**

**-Jenny**


End file.
